Seeds of Magic
by SugarSonata
Summary: HPxYGO. Harry Potter crossover..Basic Summary. 5th Year. Yugi, Ryou and Malik are invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry whilst the Dark Lord is searching for power.


The squiggle key on this computer isn't working. squiggle squiggle squiggle

Disclaimer: nope! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or HP **….hmf…. XP if I had my way……..**

Plot: Yugi, Bakura and Marik, (maybe Kaiba?) are invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. (I started this fic due to the fact that I have writers block while attempting to finish off a English essay which I have left till the last minute to do …" hehe….)

I know that there is currently already a lot of HPxYGO fics out there with similar storylines, and I've read A LOT of awesome ones. But I wanted to give this a go anyway

**Forewarning**: I don't really see myself as a writer, so don't have such high hopes for this fic XP lalala except that I don't have much idea where the plot will lead.

Note added after finishing this chaper: um….when I was reading through it I noticed that this kinda developed into a side story and went A LOT off topic. Consider this as a introduction not that relevant to the storyline kk? Ill be more focused next time..xp

-- -- --

A distant hoot was heard outside the brilliants sunlit window, causing a dishevelled figure to emerge from within the jumble of what one would suppose would be his crumpled blankets.

Yugi Motou was not a morning person by any chance. As he opened his deep amethyst coloured eyes, only to be greeted with a bright ray of sunlight that near blinded him. Many, upon first impression, believe him to be an innocent and pure child, though he was currently attending high school. Those large and naïve eyes maybe the cause… … however, on second thoughts, the childlike impression may just be something to do with his…height.

Which still causes him problems, _ESPECIALLY_ in the theme parks where he had to constantly undergo scrutinizing stares from the workers operating the rides, whom politely and patiently informed him that as he has yet to encounter his growth spurt -**ahem- **he is not allowed to go on particular rides, such as the roller coaster, much to the disappointment of his yami, as the pharaoh was not used to being denied his wishes and shifted the blame entirely on Yugi, eventually proceeding to teasing Yugi about his height.

That is, until Yugi pointed out that the "high and mighty" pharaoh wasn't much taller either.

Yugi grinned at the thought, remembering how Yami, who was surprisingly sensitive about his height, had taken immediate offense and sulked in his soul room for quite some time, finally emerging again yesterday, insisting that he be in control for awhile whilst blocking out their mind link.

I wonder what Yami was up to… he thought.

Yugi heard another hoot from the outside, but decidedly ignored it while he got dressed, clasping on the heavy chain that held his millennium puzzle around his neck. The puzzle gleamed in the morning sun, which shined in from the window, and Yugi decided to share this lovely morning with his yami.

/ Good morning Yami /

/ … /

Yugi remembered that his yami wasn't a morning person either, but shouldn't he be used to early mornings? After all, Yami was a pharaoh, and surely a pharaoh did not get to sleep in while he had so many duties to attend to?

/ RISE AND SHINE YAMIIIII / He mentally yelled

/ _Ah! Aibou! Do u have to be so loud? It's still early! _/ The disgruntled pharaoh complained, before attempting to block out Yugi's continuous calls of good morning.

Yugi mentally sighed, but proceeded to pester his yami, until he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Who is it?" he called out.

"Ohayou Yugi." The voice of his grandpa rang out. Yugi blinked, his grandpa usually let him sleep in in the weekends, why was he waking him up so early?

"Good morning grandpa! Come in if you want." he called back.

The knob turned as Soloman Motou opened the door and stepped into the room, almost stepping on Yugi's duel disk.

"Yugi, I was wondering, do you know what happened to all the milk in the house?"

Yugi blinked again.

"Nani?"

His grandpa, looking around, tutted loudly at the sight of the messy room and turned his attention back to Yugi.

"Hm… have you suddenly develop a fondness for milk Yugi? Because it seems all the milk in the house has somehow vaporized since yesterday."

Yugi shook his head.

"Maybe my memory is just getting worse and worse." He smiled down at his grandson, who was sitting on his bed, and started to walk out of the room, but stopped abruptly, turned back and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Oh. Before I forget, Yugi, this letter just came for you, delivered in a most peculiar way, I must say." He handed Yugi the letter and strolled out of the room, muttering about perhaps misplacing the 3 cartons of milk that he purchased just yesterday. Yugi noted with interest did not have any stamps on it. However, he was puzzling over the case of the vaporizing milk, while clutching the thick and heavy letter in his hand.

/ Yami…I wonder… /

/ _Yugi! Let us go do something today_/ Yami suddenly exclaimed, sounding extremely awake for someone who had been overdriven by sleep just a few minutes ago.

/ Hang on yami… I'm thinking…milk /

/ _Don't worry about a small matter such as that. I know! We should duel! We need some excitement around in this place…someone should hold another duel monsters tournament. /_

/ Haha…you seem energetic all of a sudden Yami. / Yugi smiled.

/ _For your information, I've just recovered from your deafening wake up call. That was no way to treat a Pharaoh! Hmf. _/ Yami grumbled. / _But anyhow-_ /

Yugi's face suddenly lit up with traces of what would appear to be an uncharacteristic smirk. Interrupting Yami in mid-sentence, he stated.

/ You know… many people claim that drinking a lot of milk makes you grow taller. /

His smirk widened slightly. He had suddenly received a mental image of Yami blinking.

/ _…maybe, anyhow…we could go to the arcade and- _/

/ And you did take over my body for quite a period yesterday, up until bedtime I believe. And the milk disappeared yesterday. / Yugi continued, putting the pieces of information together.

/ _Yes…_ /

Yugi, by then, was trying _very _hard to hold back a laugh; too bad yami could read his thoughts.

/ Aibou! That's not funny/

At this, Yugi burst out laughing. The mental picture he had just received of yami, who was currently standing with arms crossed and standing in a defensive position was enough to send him cracking up. Not to mention that the pharaoh's expression was one of utter seriousness.

/ Haha… / He choked out / You actually drank all that milk to grow taller? I never knew you took such a thing so seriously Yami..hahaha/

/ _A pharaoh will not permit his self esteem be damaged by mortals (especially people who teased him about being a kid) constantly commenting on a simple height issue, even if it is directed at his hikari! And the milk was to help you grow/ _

Yami, then realizing that it was hopeless to try stop Yugi laughing, debated to himself whether he should point out that it was Yugi's body that had physically drunk the milk and would most likely suffer consequences such as indigestion later on. Upon concluding that he might not want to suffer the complaints from an already hyper Yugi, he "Hmpfed" loudly and retreated back into his soul room, where Yugi believed that he was tending to his hurt pride. Pharaohs these days… Yugi sighed, finally able to control his laughter again.

He cast his eyes back on the letter grandpa handed him, wihch was addressed to him in an emerald green ink, and the envelope, looked like it was made of… parchment? Who used parchment these days? He wondered.

Mr Yugi Motou

The Brightly Lit Bedroom Upstairs

Kame Game Shop

Domino City

Japan

Brightly Lit Bedroom upstairs? Yugi shook his head; this was definitely an unusual start to the day.

-- -- --

That was the first chapter peoples Review and tell me what you thought about it! Onegaishimasu! bows . I dunno if I should continue writing or not… Ideas/Suggestions welcome!

Till next time !


End file.
